baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Fortune
"I never asked for this power, but I will do my best to protect everyone!" Faith Fortune is a Transition power, consisting of a Soul Drive, A Paradigm and a Prime Power. She is so far the only person in the world to contain all three classifications. She is a major protagonist in the short story "Becoming the Beast." Faith has been chosen for the Rite, and has acquired the Soul Drive "Jersey Devil" from her time in the burning abyss. Personality Faith is a very kind hearted, self righteous person. She is known to put herself before everyone else. She is also shown to be extremely forgiving, especially in fights. When she fights and wins she often apologizes. Abilities Personal Powers Master Acrobat - Faith can control her body to extreme levels, being able to easily stand on her hands and hold herself up for hours without any noticeable fatigue. She often uses this agility in fights to trip opponents up. Expert Martial Artist - Faith was trained in self defense since she was younger, capable of using a series of martial arts to defend herself. Her martial arts prowess was so great that she was able to fend off a series of bloodborne to protect Viola S. Lockwood. Hydrokinesis Faith's terrifying power comes from the fact that her paradigm power and Prime power affect the same substance. Her Paradigm power allows her to manipulate and control water and liquids while her prime power allows her to generate and fire water from her body just in case there isn't any nearby. Water Ring - Faith makes a ring of water that hovers about four feet around her body. From this water ring that circles her body she can use a series of different techniques that utilize and affect the water ring. * Water Shot - Faith can fan her arms over the water ring to shoot a series of droplets out that form into seven needles. She can do this about six times before she has to form a new water ring. * Water Blast - Faith spins her body, launching the remaining water at her opponent. The blast doesn't seem to hurt, but it has enough force to knock over an opponent and leave them open to another attack. ** Needle Pool - Faith manipulates the water that falls from an opponent after she hits them with the Water Blast. She turns them into a series of needles, similar to a reverse rain. It has enough pressure to pierce a prime power and even buildings. * Hydro Vulcan - Using the water ring, Faith can fire multiple tiny bullets as fast as a machine gun. The smaller the bullets the more she can fire, but the less damage she can do. The higher the caliber bullet, the more of the water ring it'll cost. If there is a water source near by she can draw from the water source instead of the water ring to have a nearly infinite supply of bullets. Water Bead - Faith crosses her right hand over her left and twist her right hand upright. She forms a small water droplet on her middle finger, the size of her nail. After a moment she flicks it towards an opponent. If it hits an organic target it will send ripples throughout their body, affecting the blood within them, causing severe internal bleeding, almost as if they were hit by a shotgun. According to Faith, it takes about 0.0004 seconds to reach a target who is 20 feet away. The impacted area of a power becomes bruised, however it appears as if they were struck with a shotgun while wearing a bulletproof vest. If a human is impacted by the Water Bead it will pierce their body, firing through them, leaving a hole as big as a basketball. Bloodied Tears - Faith cuts her body, using her own blood as a weapon for desperate times. Though its very dangerous, her blood and sweat can come in handy when there is no water nearby and she is out of her resource, When using this power it's to be noted that Faith's eyes and nose will bleed. She is aware of the cost of this power but is willing to use it to protect any of her friends or allies. * Blood of my Blood - When in her Bloodied Tears mode Faith can control her opponent's body provided her blood or water penetrates their body. Once it does Faith is free to subjugate or control an opponent's body. Faith mentioned that this is incredibly painful for the opponent and can even break their bones during the process. Those affected feel almost as if their veins are on fire. Faith often prefers not to use this technique due to the unnecessary cruelty of the technique. Jersey Devil The Soul drive that was presented to her after her time in the abyss. The Soul Drive has an unique ability, Born Free. It is an ability unlike any other and seems to affect all things unless stated specifically otherwise by Jersey Devil. Born Free! - Perhaps the most devastating ability of any Soul Drive, the ability to freely manipulate and affect the actions of everything in a select area. She can manipulate space, time, even concepts such as destiny and time. Anything that is caught in this area is forever bound to Faith's will. She will forever be in control of how they interact with the environment and how the environment re-acts to them. She stated that this ability is odd because either she or her Soul Drive can use this ability. When she uses it, the ability is limited to her imagination. When The Jersey Devil uses the ability, the effects are random and usually very cruel. It often breaks the laws of physics and what normal people can understand. Faith considers this the worst possible way a person can be defeated by her, as no matter what they do, they will never recover as their fate and future will forever be altered. It's to be noted that this ability has a huge draw back as it can only be used once every year, if used it'll take a year to fully recharge. Trivia * Faith believes that if her and Viola were to get in a fight the only way that hope could win was if she got the drop on Viola. In any other scenario, Viola would be too strong and too fast.